Daydream
by PrincessKitty-Chan
Summary: The desires of one's heart are released in the form of a dream.
1. Daydream: In the case of Miroku

Author's notes: This is not a full episode. It is just a little romance thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my muses. These characters are not mine. These situations ARE mine.  
  
Dictionary:   
-sama: title- Lord or Lady.  
So-sama: Monk

Daydream: In the case of Miroku...****

Kagome sat down heavily on a boulder in the middle of the path they were traveling on. I need to take a break, she announced. She took off her shoe, and emptied it of the many pebbles inside. It feels like we've been walking forever.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. It hasn't been very long at all. You're just weak. Kagome glared at him.  
  
Sango spoke up, I think I could use a rest as well. Miroku nodded.  
  
Feh, weaklings, commented Inu Yasha, a notoriously sore loser.  
  
Kirara saw a butterfly nearby. She sunk her body down low, and pounced on it. But the butterfly flew just out of reach. Kirara chased after it playfully.  
  
Hey, wait for me! cried Shippo. Kagome and Sango exchanged smiles.  
  
Inu Yasha was watching Shippo out of the corner of his eye as well. Kagome turned to him. he muttered. Kagome's face sunk.  
  
Why do you always choose the most inopportune times to be in a bad mood? she cried.  
  
I'm not in a bad mood! Inu Yasha argued.  
  
Then what do you call the way you're acting now?!! Kagome shouted back.  
  
Sango remembered something. She turned to Miroku. Now would be an opportune time to ask; everyone else was busy.  
  
she whispered to him. Can I ask you a favor?  
  
In the flatter part of a valley near the path they had just been on, Sango and Miroku stood on opposite sides.  
  
What was the question you wanted to ask me? Miroku asked.  
  
Ah, well, um... Sango was turning bright red. Her behavior intrigued the monk. I, um. I've noticed that I haven't been fighting very well lately. I was hoping you... She looked down blushing furiously. I was hoping you would spar with me.  
  
The request had not been quite what the monk had been hoping for, but he certainly didn't mind. Of course, Sango-sama. He took a battle stance. Feel free to come at me whenever you wish.  
  
Sango nodded. Readying her feet, she launched herself towards the monk. she cried, as she launched her giant boomerang bone at the monk.  
  
Miroku unwound the prayer beads from around his hand. He released his wind tunnel on the Hiraikotsu, just long enough to send it flying off course. That left Sango defenseless-- or so he thought.  
  
Sango stood her ground and whipped something towards him. It moved faster than his eyes could follow and wrapped around his foot. Sango pulled at what was now apparently a chain, and it pulled Miroku's foot out from under him.  
  
Sango went running past him, to reclaim her Hiraikotsu. Miroku could not allow her to get it back. He reached out and grabbed her foot, causing her to fall on her face.  
  
Miroku got up and held both of Sango's wrists to the ground. It was then that he realized just what it looked like he was doing, sitting on top of her and holding her down.   
  
Their faces were so close together. Miroku even thought he saw her blushing. He didn't know what to do. Should he apologize and move out of the way? What if she hadn't noticed?  
  
Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly felt strangely drawn to her. The look on her face probably reflected the way he was feeling. No matter how awkward the scenario, it felt right.  
  
Miroku moved his face closer to Sango's. She gasped and moved her face closer to his as well. Only a few inches apart now, Miroku could smell her sweet perfume. Though she was sweaty from the battle, she still smelled beautiful. Miroku could almost feel his lips on hers. They were almost together--  
  
Miroku woke up with a start. _A dream?_ he thought to himself. _How strange..._ He had always thought Sango was very attractive, but never really thought about her in the way the dream had expressed.  
  
He looked around. The campfire was still lit, though the others appeared to be asleep. He decided he would go for a walk to freshen up his mind.  
  
Only a few yards away was the boulder they had come upon in Miroku's dream. Sitting upon it was Sango. The dim firelight cast a glow over her, dancing across her perfect features.  
  
Miroku spoke up. What are you doing awake?  
  
Sango turned around and gawked at him, a blush coming across her cheeks. Uh, well I um... I had a dream, she said at last.   
  
Miroku came over and sat next to her. A nightmare? he asked.  
  
Sango's blush deepened. Well, no. But, well, it was strange.  
  
How so?  
  
Well, you were in it, Miroku listened intently as Sango explained. And we were sparring and then -- So-sama! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!  
  
Ah, gomen Sango-sama. My hand was possessed, explained Miroku. 


	2. Daydream: As for Kagome

Author's notes: Did a little editing. This chapter should be easier to read than the last one. This chapter is Romance/Angst. You'll see why.

Daydream: As for Kagome...  
****

Inu Yasha took a step closer to Kagome. His eyes were so full of emotions that he had never willingly shown before.   
  
Kagome felt a blush come across her cheeks. Her heart was pounding in her ears.  
  
Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, leaving their faces inches apart. Kagome felt herself shaking. Was he nervous too?   
  
He moved his face closer to hers. Kagome pulled back, too nervous to kiss.  
  
Inu Yasha opened his mouth. He muttered her name softly. But, wait... that wasn't her name.   
  
his mouth said. Kikyo wasn't her name. She was Kagome! Why was he calling her Kikyo?!  
  
Kagome looked down at herself. She was dressed in the dead priestess' robes. _He really thinks I'm Kikyo._  
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She felt her own body moving of its own will.  
  
She pushed Inu Yasha away. Grabbing an arrow held in the canister on her back, she picked up the bow that lay at her feet. As she pulled the arrow back, Kagome realized she was about to kill Inu Yasha!  
  
she wanted to cry, but she was not in control. She was not Kagome, but a mere spectator of her own body's destructive wishes. Kagome had lost her identity to the late priestess, Kikyo.  
  
She felt her tears fly as she released the deadly arrow on her beloved. INU YASHA!! she heard herself scream. But was it really her?  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes, she was no longer in the priestess robes, but in her regular Middle School uniform. She was in a black void of utter nothingness. Am I all alone? she asked herself. Her voice echoed back to her, answering her question.  
  
a voice said. Her name echoed back to her in every direction. She couldn't pinpoint where the voice had come from.  
  
the voice spoke strongly. She turned.   
  
Inu Yasha! she gasped. He was the origin of the voice.  
  
But for some reason, he would not look her in the eye. Kagome, I can't see you anymore, her memory played back this exact same scene. I'm going to go back to Kikyo. I must be with her. So that means I can never see you again.  
  
Inu Yasha, wait!! Kagome cried. But he had already turned around and dissappeared into the black void.  
  
Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Gasping desperately, her head popped up above the water. She took in as much air as she could before she was plunged back under the rapids.

**_If the two women you loved were drowning in a river...  
  
_**

Kagome's head popped over the water long enough for her to see Kikyo at the other end of the raging river. Inu Yasha was standing on the shore, directly between them.

**_Which one would you save?_**

He looked back and forth between the two of them, torn by the terrible choice he had to make.

**_Which one would you choose? And who would you sacrifice?  
  
_**

Inu Yasha plunged into the water, and began swimming in the opposite direction.

**_The truth is..._**

Kagome felt herself being pushed underwater again. But her shoe caught on a rock, and forced her down. She couldn't resurface.

**_The truth is...  
  
_**

Kagome flailed her arms, desperately trying to reach the air. But her wet clothes were becoming heavier on her, weighing her down.

**_The one he really loves..._**

Inu Yasha! Kagome tried to yell. But instead, water rushed into her mouth. She was running out of air.

**_...is Kikyo.  
  
_**

Everything went black as Kagome's limp body sunk to the bottomm of the river. Then, the blackness turned into a blinding light.  
  
Blinking her eyes open, Kagome saw Inu Yasha's face above hers. he asked worriedly.  
  
Inu Yasha? she asked. Her whole body was weary.  
  
You were screaming my name. Didja have a bad dream? he asked. He looked completely concerned.  
  
Kagome's fingers curled over her sleeping bag as she felt tears run from her eyes. You abandoned me! she cried.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes went wide, and before he knew it, he felt himself embracing her. Something in his human side told him that he needed to hug her to help her.  
  
I would never abandon you, he told her sternly. And Kagome felt her hands move to grab his shirt so she could cry in it.  
  
I promise, Inu Yasha said, that I will always be by your side. Always.


	3. Daydream: And Shippo, too

Author's Notes: This is a happy fic to combat chapter 2. This is the longest chapter yet!

Daydream: And Shippo, too...****

Jaken cried as he raced to catch up with his master. Where are you going, Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
Sesshomaru turned coldly to his flustered servant. He was aggrivated by such an annoying creature. I am going out, he replied simply, then continued walking.  
  
Jaken struggled over a few rocks and flailed his arms wildly to keep his balance. At last, he tripped and fell on his face. To where? he asked his master.  
  
Sesshomaru would not allow a bothersome creature like Jaken to disturb his privacy. Take care of Rin, was all he said before he dissappeared from view.  
  
When Sesshomaru was safely out of earshot, Jaken mimicked, Take care of Rin, to himself. Oh, why is Sesshomaru-sama so fond of a little human like her? I just wish I could get rid of her somehow.  
  
That was when he heard her voice. Hello, Jaken-sama. Where is Sesshomaru-sama? Rin spoke politely and playfully.  
  
Jaken's claws curled into a fist. _If only I could get rid of her._.. Then it dawned on him. A disgusting sneer slid across his lips.  
  
He turned to the little girl. Sesshomaru-sama is out right now. But he asked me to tell you to do him a favor. Sesshomaru-sama would like you to pick purple berries that grow on a tree in the forest we are in.  
  
Time ticked slowly as Rin assessed the situation. A bead of sweat trickled down Jaken's hideous forehead. At last, Rin agreed. If that is what Sesshomaru-sama wishes, she said with a bow, then skipped off in the opposite direction.  
  
_Perfect,_ Jaken thought to himself. _The only tree that grows those berries is guarded by a demon. I'll just tell Sesshomaru-sama that Rin ran off by herself. And I'll never have to deal with that horrible wretch again!  
  
_ Meanwhile, Shippo was desperately bored and looking for someone to play with. Kagome! Will you play with me? he asked her as she wrung her hair dry.  
  
Gomen, Shippo-chan. I'm a little tired right now, Kagome sighed, casting a death glare at Inu Yasha and Miroku. Both men wore matching injuries.  
  
Sango, can you play?  
  
Sango's hair was wet as well. But she was currently tying Miroku's hands behind his back. Gomen, Shippo-chan. I'm a little busy right now.   
  
Sango said as she finished tying Miroku's hands. That should keep you from doing anything wrong for a while.  
  
But I didn't even use my hands, the monk explained as a sweatdrop formed on the side of his cheerful face. All I did was take a peek.  
  
Sango glared at Miroku. I tyed your hands together to prevent future problems!  
  
Miroku grinned. It was worth it. He recieved a light smack to the side of his head, via Sango's Hiraikotsu.  
  
Sango walked over to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha began. You're not gonna tie me up too, are you? I thought you guys were in danger. How was I supposed to know you were screaming because Miroku was watching you bathe?  
  
You were sitting right next to him! Kagome called.  
  
A sweatdrop formed on Inu Yasha's head. I wasn't watching him, he muttered to himself.  
  
Isn't anybody gonna play with me?! Shippo yelled, having lost everyone's attention. Nobody spoke up. Fine! I'll go find somebody else to play with!A tree with purple berries, Rin reminded herself as she walked through the forest. She had never been left completely alone since Sesshomaru began taking care of her.  
  
The wind blew a chill up her spine. She felt herself shivering. Rin wished she wasn't alone in this eerie forest.  
  
Determination crossed her face. I must continue my mission for Sesshomaru-sama!  
  
She heard a sound, like someone talking. she called. A twig broke nearby. She screamed.  
  
The thing screamed back at her! She looked over, and on the ground nearby was what appeared to be a little boy.  
  
He sat up holding his head. Don't scare me like that, he complained.  
  
Rin got to her feet and walked over to him. You look like a human, she explained, but your arms and legs are small. And that, is that a tail?  
  
The boy grabbed his tail defensively. So what if it is? Besides, I'm not a human; I'm a kitsune.  
  
Rin pondered to herself. I've never heard of one of those before. Does that mean your a demon?  
  
The boy seemed nervous to answer. he said at last.  
  
Rin was unfazed by that. My name's Rin, she said.  
  
I'm Shippo, the kitsune smiled. Hey, you look like you're right around my age. That's great! I've been looking for somebody my age to play with!  
  
Rin smiled sadly. I'm on a mission, so I can't play right now.  
  
Shippo gasped and grinned wildly. I love missions! Can I help?  
  
Rin giggled. Sure! I need to find a... she recalled it slowly, purple berry that grows on a tree.  
  
cried Shippo. I think I saw one on my way into the forest! Let's go! He took the girl by the hand and lead her near the entrance to the forest.   
  
Indeed, a tall tree with purple berries towered over them. gasped Rin. It's beautiful.  
  
Shippo agreed, giggling. he awoke Rin of her trance. The fruit's not gonna pick itself.  
  
Rin nodded.  
  
Shippo easily hopped up the tree. Rin however, struggled as she climbed. When she was finally 3 feet up, the twig underneath her snapped. She felt herself falling!   
  
But Shippo reached out and grabbed her with his miniature hand. He struggled as he pulled her up.  
  
Thank you, Shippo, Rin said sweetly when she was finally up the tree. She climbed out on one of the lower branches and picked a berry.  
  
The minute the fruit was picked, the air seemed to grow thinner and darker. Who dares disturb my tree? a voice hissed.   
  
A snake slithered onto the branch Rin was on. Were you the one who disturbed my tree? the snake asked her.  
  
Rin shrieked. A demon!  
  
Shippo jumped in front of her. Look out! he cried, then threw an acorn at the serpent. It threw its head back in pain from the attack.  
  
Get away from her! the kitsune cried as he continued to throw acorns that he kept in his pockets. The snake demon finally slithered away.  
  
Wow, Shippo! Rin said excitedly. You were so brave.  
  
Shippo put his hands on his hips and tried to look as heroic as possible. I'll never let anything hurt my friends!  
  
Rin smiled. I'm glad you're my friend, Shippo.  
  
Shippo felt a blush come across his cheeks. It was nothing, he responded. Here, let me help you pick the berries.  
  
When at last, Rin had an armful of berries, Shippo began to lead her back home. But he heard the calling of Inu Yasha and the others in the opposite direction.  
  
Aww, I gotta go now, he told his new friend.  
  
Rin nodded. I understand. I can get home by myself now. Thank you for a wonderful day, Shippo, she said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. she called as she walked away.  
  
Shippo touched the cheek she'd kissed gingerly. Um, bye! he waved. Then his hand returned to his cheek. Everyone continued to call Shippo over. But soon their words became, Wake up, Shippo.  
  
Shippo's eyes opened. He was curled up to Kagome.   
  
He sat up, looking around for his new friend. he whispered. But there was no response. he called a bit louder.  
  
He realized there wouldn't be a response. It was just a dream. But it was a great dream. Shippo smiled to himself. If he ever saw Rin in real life, he would make sure to be friends with her.  
  
Rin woke up in a pile of leaves. She looked around and saw Jaken sprawled out on the ground, snoring loudly. She began to crawl over to him.  
  
a strong voice called forth her attention. She gasped. What are you doing? Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Oh, Sesshomaru-sama. I had a wonderful dream, she whispered and walked over to him. I met a little demon and he became my friend.  
  
Sesshomaru considered for a moment. He was always uncharacteristically patient with the girl. This friend of yours, was he nice? He almost seemed to be asking for personal benefits.  
  
Oh, yes. He helped me pick berries for you, Rin explained.  
  
Berries, for me? he seemed slightly taken aback. After a minute, Sesshomaru decided that he couldn't let her live in fantasy. Rin, this was just a dream. Your friend isn't real. So you shouldn't waste any more time thinking about him.  
  
Rin bowed her head. Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. He got up and walked away. But as he did so, Rin reached into her pocket, and felt something. Pulling it out, she found it was a purple berry.  
  
she gasped.


End file.
